Disappearance
by SophieAngel69
Summary: How will the people of Forks react to Bella's sudden disappearance? Set during Eclipse. Challenge
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Edward's POV**

"Edward I can't do this any more," Bella told me sadly. "When we first met it felt like something out of a fairy tale. But I realise now that things can't be that magical way they seemed at first. I'm sorry for leading you on but I just can't do this any more." I listened carefully, not allowing my disappointment to show on my face.

"I understand," I said slowly. "It was just too good to be true. It was silly of me to believe you would love me the way I am."

"No Edward," Bella insisted, her voice soft and comforting. "It has nothing to do with you being a vampire, you are an amazing man, regardless of your species. I just don't think we can make this work, we both want different things. I hope you find someone who deserves you one day," she added, placing a kiss on my cheek.

* * *

I hadn't seen Bella since that day over a week ago when she broke up with me. She wanted to stay friends and I could understand that, but I needed some time alone to come to terms with it. I knew we would have to talk soon about the Volturi's order for her to be turned but that could wait.

I heard his thoughts long before he arrived. "Jacob is here," I announced to my family. "And he's furious."

We were ready for him by the time he reached the door which opened as he approached and Jacob was annoyed he would not get the chance to break it down. "Where is she?!" The werewolf demanded, pushing past my father and entering the house uninvited.

"If Bella where here you would have smelt her scent when you arrived." Jasper pointed out, having no tolerance for the immature boy's attitude.

Jacob ignored him and stormed up to me. "I know you've done something," he accused. "Where have you taken her?"

I stood to face him, not deterred by his height. "Believe it or not Mutt," I began, no longer being polite for Bella's benefit. "I don't track Bella's every move, wherever she is, I've no idea."

"You're LYING!" He screamed at me and I didn't flinch. "You did something because you're jealous she chose me over you!"

"Why don't we all just calm down," Esme tried to cut in.

I narrowed my eyes ignoring her. "This is the first I'm hearing of it," I informed the werewolf.

"Oh so it's just a coincidence that she goes missing the day after she chose me." Jacob said sarcastically.

"Just because you don't know where she is doesn't mean she's missing," I told him condescendingly. "I've hardly seen her all week and she's fine."

Jacob forced himself to calm down ever so slightly. "She's not at her house, her truck is in the driveway and her father hasn't seen her all morning." The werewolf informed me and I instantly began to worry. "Her scent leads away from the house but after a few hundred metres the trail disappears, the whole pack together couldn't find her and we've been searching the town and the reserve all morning." Okay, now I'm worried.

"Jasper, Esme," Carlisle spoke up instantly but my eyes were still locked on Jacob's. "Go to Bella's house and see if you can track her. Edward check the meadow. Alice ask around see if anyone has seen her. Emmett, Rose, search her room for clues of where she might have gone. I'll call around and check hospital admissions." Upon my father's words we all sprung into action, immediately doing as he said now we knew this situation was serious.

I hesitated only a second before breaking eye contact with the mutt and heading to the meadow. I did not trust him, he was holding something back.

* * *

_**Authors Note: This is another one of my challenges, this one was postetd by Princess Alexandria. The challenge will be posted on the last chapter. Also, you guys better be appreciating my cover pictures, they each take an average of 2 hours to make, this one took so much effort it made me cry.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

**Emmett's POV**

It wasn't hard to imagine what had happened here. The bed sheets were a mess and the room reeked of the mutt that barged into our house today. And then there was the blood. In amongst the sweat and other bodily fluids, was blood. Bella's blood. Admittedly there wasn't much but any at all was worrying.

"What happened in here?" My wife asked through gritted teeth.

Charlie coughed awkwardly. "Bells had a visitor late last night." He informed us. "It happens with runaways all the time. They say goodbye in their own way." He explained, clearly not fond of the topic. "Didn't even know she was dating the kid," the chief mumbled under his breath.

"Look," the old man began. "I can't file a missing persons report until she's been gone for a few days. Do you have any idea where she could have gone?" The desperate man all but begged.

We searched the room from top to bottom but all we found was missing clothes, she was not intending on returning.

* * *

"What have you found?" Carlisle asked us all as we gathered with the pack and the family to combine our knowledge and find the girl who was like family to us.

"Jacob was right," Esme began politely. "Her trail goes dead after a while. But it is too well hidden, that was deliberate and done by an expert. Bella could not have done that."

"Do you think she was abducted?" One of the mutts asked.

"It's likely," Jasper agreed. "But it would not surprise me if she went willingly under threat of her father's life. She's done it before."

"There is one thing the dog left out," I spoke up angrily.

"Emmett," my parents scolded as the wolves growled but I ignored them all.

"He forgot to explain why her room was drowning in his scent." I said, locking eyes with the mutt in question.

Jacob shrugged. "So what," he began. "We slept together, it's no secret. Bella chose me, I told you all that. Not that it's any of your business."

"And the blood on her sheets?" My wife demanded.

"It was her first time," the mutt explained. "It happens."

"It does not!" Edward growled at him but Carlisle immediately gained control of the situation.

"It's a common misconception," he explained. "If done right bleeding can be avoided. But that is irrelevant at the moment," my father insisted. "What matters right now is finding Bella."

We all hesitantly agreed.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Any ideas as to what happened?**_

_**FanWriter Harrison**__** - Let's see if you can guess...**_

_**Ariel Wolf - Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked it.**_

_**Babysis64**__** - I did have a good week thanks, and there is a reason Jacob is so angry.**_

_**toomanycats21**__** - Thank you.**_

_**alice**__** - Well wait no longer. And oh my gosh someone who truly appreciates my covers, you have no idea how much I love you right now, they are NOT easy to make, simple yes, but not easy.**_

_**Robin . D**__** - Thanks, hopefully you feel the same about this one.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Seth's POV**

We had stopped listening to Jake after a while. He just kept insisting that the Cullens _must_ be behind Bella's disappearance. Sam eventually had enough and approached them, Carlisle immediately offered to let us search his home but we could find no evidence that Bella had been anywhere near the house or any objects inside it in the last week. I mean sure they would have had time to hide evidence by then but they seemed even more determined than us to find her.

The only reason we didn't leave it to the police was because she was dating Jake. Our duty was to the tribe, we didn't investigate every missing person within Forks. We couldn't find any evidence that vampires were involved so we would have dropped it if it weren't for Jake. But we hadn't found anything new and there was no sign of her. And it's not like she's his imprint.

Jake didn't even seem that determined to find her, he seemed to be more interested in getting revenge, without any proof that the Cullens were involved. He had spent all morning trying to convince us to break the treaty and attack but Sam would have none of that. Finally Jake got fed up and wandered off alone, we were a little worried that he would try to attack the Cullens alone, but Sam had already warned them of Jake's growing hostility and it was agreed that him acting alone would not start a war, provided they at least _tried_ to take him down without killing him. Jake was furious when Sam told him of the deal he had made with the vampires but alone and without the element of surprise an attack would be pretty useless, especially since he knew there would never be any back up or even revenge if he were killed. Hopefully that would be enough to stop him.

I heard the howl and ran into the forest, phasing instantly.

**What happened?** Paul asked before I could.

**To the Cullens', now! I'll explain on the way.** My alpha ordered and I did not hesitate to obey.

Once we were all phased and on our way Sam began to explain. **Carlisle called, Jacob is hurt.**

**The idiot really did it?** My sister asked in disbelief.

**I don't know what happened yet,** our Alfa informed us. **He said there wasn't time to explain, if we don't hurry Jake will die. Just remember, we hear them out, we are ****_not_**** going to attack.**

When we arrived at the Cullens the oldest woman ushered us inside even as we were getting dressed. I'm pretty sure she's the Doc's wife. We were led upstairs to a room with a hospital bed. The blond doctor looked up from where he was leaning over my pack brother.

"He's stable for now," Carlisle spoke quickly, his voice serious. "But he's lost a lot of blood, if he doesn't get a transfusion soon he wont last the hour."

Sam wasted no time before approaching the ancient doctor. "What do you need?" My alpha demanded.

The doctor sighed loudly in exasperation. "I need copious amounts of werewolf blood and enough time to test it for diseases or incompatibility." He replied in frustration. "But unfortunately I have neither."

Sam sat beside our injured brother immediately and held out his left arm. "Take what you need," he instructed the vampire without hesitation.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Sorry this took so long. My computer wont turn on for some reason and I can't access the unfinished chapters of anything. Luckily I have a few chapters of this story saved online but this is the first time I've had access to a computer so I could update it.**_

_**FanWriter Harrison**__** - I'm glad you think so. I can't wait to finish this and find out what you think of it.**_

_**Robin . D**__** - Interesting idea, please elaborate.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Seth's POV**

So it turns out the word transfusion means replacing all the blood in someone's body with someone else's, which requires _way_ more than one person can give; So it took over half the pack to keep Jake alive. And when the Doc wasn't sticking us all with needles Mrs Cullen, who's name turned out to be Esme was shoving food down our throats, insisting that we needed to replace what we'd lost or get sick ourselves. I didn't mind so much because her cooking was beyond amazing and half the stuff she was giving us was sweets of some kind, apparently we needed to replace our blood sugar.

It was almost two hours before Carlisle _finally_ said Jake was well enough for him to leave his side and we all sat down together in the living room with his entire family. Tension filled the air as Sam asked what we were all wondering. "Alright," our Alpha began. "We had an agreement so I gave you the benefit of the doubt and assumed you stuck to that agreement, but I think it's time we know; What happened to Jacob?"

Carlisle took a deep breath before answering. "We don't know," he finally replied.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sam demanded standing angrily.

"I know it may be difficult to believe but my family had nothing to do with your pack-mates condition," the Doc held up his hands to silence our protests and for some unknown reason I felt nothing but calm, it was a bit unnerving. "We can prove our innocence if you are willing to listen." Sam sat down silently and Carlisle continued. "We found Jacob injured and I can take you to where he was found, the place is covered in Victoria's scent." The doctor explained slowly and clearly.

The overpowering feeling of calm subsided and all I could feel was confusion.

"As for why Victoria chose to attack him in the manner she did, I am even more confused by that than you are." The doctor went on. "And when you are ready I think you should see the extent of his injuries for yourself."

"You expect us to believe that you had _nothing_ to do with Jake having the shit kicked out of him?" Paul demanded but Sam shushed him.

"They know they would not be blamed for harming Jacob provided he attacked first," Our Alpha reminded him. "If they were going to lie it would be about who threw the first punch." Sam turned back to the vampire. "That being said I would like to see this proof of yours," he added, still not one to trust the vampires.

"Of course," Carlisle agreed.

* * *

True to his word Carlisle brought us to a spot in the forest where the grass was soaked in Jake's blood and the air thick with the smell of the she-vamp who had been showing up seemingly at random throughout the town and reserve. When Sam _finally_ agreed that the Cullen's weren't behind the attack on Jake we all went back to the mansion to see Jacob, as the Doc had requested.

"Now his wounds are rather severe," Carlisle hesitated before removing the sheet that came up to Jake's chest. "If any of you do not wish to see this I urge you to leave now."

When it was clear no one was leaving the doctor took hold of the blanket and pulled it down to just above his waist. Moving painfully slowly the old man removed the dressing on my pack brother's wound and once I realised what I was looking at my eyes widened in shock.

The deep scratches in his chest which had been stitched closed weren't random, they were letters which together formed one word. R. A. P. I. S. T.

"What is this?" Sam asked, too shocked to be angry.

"This is how we found him," Carlisle replied gravely. "Your guess is as good as mine as to why she did that to him. But that isn't all..." The doctor went on reluctantly.

"_Show me._" My Alpha demanded through gritted teeth and Carlisle reluctantly pulled the blanket down past my pack-brother's waist.

At the site of the bloody hole held closed by black surgical stitches I felt I would be sick, some were. There were mixed reactions from the pack, some cringed in sympathy of Jake's pain, others ran from the room, and some of those could be heard throwing up, but I stayed frozen to the spot in shock as the doctor recovered my brother's body and turned to face Sam.

"I've no idea what could have provoked this kind of a reaction in Victoria, her motives have always been very straight forward and this does not fit those motives in the slightest." The doctor began. "Whether she is trying to mislead us and cause a fight between our people or if she sought to punish him for something he has done that none of us hold any knowledge of is irrelevant at this time. Jacob is my patient and until he no longer requires medical aid he is under my care and protection." The doctor insisted

"When will he be awake?" Sam asked Carlisle.

"Not for a while," the doctor answered. "And even when he is it will be a long time before he is up to answering any questions. Even when he does start to wake it will only be for brief periods of time and he will probably be delirious for most of it. And the severity of his wounds will require a very long recovery period, even after his wounds are healed, he has been castrated, his body is not equipped to handle that level of hormonal change, he will never be the same again." Carlisle explained.

"How will he be?" I asked, finally speaking up.

Carlisle sighed. "That will depend on many things." He said sadly. "Some on his own body's capacity to cope, some on his mental state, and some on the level of treatment he is given; Those are the three things that will effect his healing process the most but not the only things."

"I have to go," Sam insisted, turning towards that door and the pack all parted to let him through.

"Could you pass on to Mr Black that I would like to speak to him in regards to his son's treatment?" The doctor requested and my alpha paused a moment, before nodding.

"I'll let him know," Sam assured the vampire, walking from the room with the pack on his heels.

I stayed behind a moment to speak to the old vampire. "Thank you," I began, placing my hand on his shoulder. "You didn't have to help Jake," I reminded him.

Carlisle met my eyes with a look of determination. "Yes I did," the doctor insisted.

* * *

_**Authors Note: If I can't get my computer working again soon I wont be able to keep up with these updates, as is I am set far behind in writing them.**_

_**FanWriter Harrison**__** - Lets play a game, how long does it take you to guess what happened?**_

_**twilightfanjm**__** - Hopefully I will be able to keep writing soon. **__**Thank you so much, I always feel like my cover pictures are unappreciated so it means a lot that you would say that.**_

_**Robin . D**__** - Well hopefully it wont take too long to find out.**_

_**alice**__** - Don't apologise, I love rambles, and I loved all your theories. Although I have to say, no comment, I don't want to spoil the story.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Carlisle's POV**

My children did not like me treating the young werewolf but they knew I could never leave someone in his state and respected my judgement. I wasn't worried about Jacob's safety, my children may not hold him in high regard but they would not stoop so low as to harm someone in such a vulnerable position. And even if that were not the case Jacob was my patient, and they respected me as a doctor.

When finally the boy did wake up it was only for a few moments. As I had suspected he was not conscious enough to comprehend his surroundings but I was able to get him to drink some water before falling back into unconsciousness.

William Black showed up the next day with a very quiet Samuel Uley. "How is he?" Was the first thing out of the ageing man's mouth.

"As well as can be expected," I replied gravely. "Would you like to see him?" I offered and the man accepted immediately.

He was trying to be strong but there were tears in his eyes as he viewed his son's unconscious body, even though he could not see his injuries. Sam had his eyes firmly fixed on the wall, he could not bring himself to look at the injured boy.

Now that we were alone I began to question the old man. "I need to know exactly what you want done in regards to his treatment," I began professionally. "There are different things I can do for him, either help him to cope with his injuries, or offer him a crutch to allow him some assemblance of what he was before. Both options have their own factors to consider and different ways of going about them." I explained and the old man looked up to me, the tears in his eyes still unshed but just barely.

"What are my options?" He asked sadly, the pain clear in his voice.

No matter how many times I had had similar conversations with the next of kin about a patient who was incapable of deciding on their own treatment it never got easier. I couldn't help but put myself in their place, imagining one of my own children so ill, I don't know what I would do if that were the case, it is forever a mercy that being vampires they will never be in that position. "Well due to the extent of the damage there was no chance of reattaching his lost appendage." I began, speaking clinically to lessen the blow somewhat. "In his condition Jacob's body is not producing the hormones it usually does, the main one being testosterone. While some people can and live without, the transition as he learns to cope with the change will not be pleasant in the slightest. Most in his place prefer to use artificial means to replace what they have lost internally. If you chose this option the treatment will depend on what his body is best able to cope with." I explained as simply as I could without insulting the man.

"Will he ever be okay?" The poor father asked and I pitied him, although I'd never insult him by voicing that aloud.

I sighed. "There is nothing to suggest that your son will not make a full recovery Mr Black. Jacob will most likely be fine if given the appropriate amount of time and treatment, but he will not be the same as he was before. Many men throughout the years have found ways to live with their condition and there is no reason Jacob cannot do the same. If he does not receive a constant supply of the hormones his body normally gives off he will have to struggle to cope with the physical change, but once he is used to that he should be fine. And even if he is medicated to replace the hormones his body is no longer capable of making he will still have to cope with the trauma of his attack. Just because he will not be the same boy he was before does not mean he will not be okay. What you need to decide now is what form of recovery Jacob will go through."

The native man was silent for a few long moments as he contemplated his decision. Finally he looked up to meet my eyes and a single tear finally slipped down his cheek. "I want my son back," the old man told me, his voice catching in his throat. "Can you give him the hormones?" He all but begged.

I nodded. "However it will most likely make the mental trauma more difficult." I informed the older man.

"But he'll still be my Jacob?" He asked as the tears fell unhindered.

"Mostly," I replied and was rewarded with a choked sob. "He will feel as though nothing has changed and will have to cope with the fact that a part of his body is missing. He will probably go through something similar to what you went through when you discovered you could no longer walk. While his injuries will be less obvious to onlookers, the mental trauma will be quite similar." I informed the old man but was cut off before I could continue.

"When will he be awake enough to talk to?" Samuel, the leader of the pack asked me.

"Not for a while," I told him the same as I did the other day.

"Well let me know when he is," the werewolf instructed, his face grim as he still refused to look upon his pack mate. "There are some things I must ask him." He said the last part to himself and I did not miss the way Mr Black glared at him.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I thought I uploaded this one ages ago, this is the last chapter I can get my hands on until my computer is working again.**_

_**FanWriter Harrisson**__** - Well Aren't you a clever boy? Any guesses on what will happen next?**_

_**Robin . D**__** - Interesting theories...**_

_**twilightfanjm**__** I have been waiting for ages but nothing so far, it is super annoying, I really don't want to start all those chapters again.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Billy's POV**

He was my son. He was my son, and he was injured, that was all that mattered. I wouldn't listen to anyone, those things they were saying meant nothing to me, my baby boy was hurt. I wouldn't believe anything unless Jake told me himself, unless that happened I would stand by him and defend him from everything I could.

He had woken a few times and I had been there for as many as I could, but he didn't stay awake long and when he did he just ate and drank something before falling asleep again. I held his hand while he slept and preyed to the ancestors that he would be alright.

"Dad?" Jake asked, his eyelids fluttering.

"I'm here Jacob," I assured him, just as I had every time he had woken calling my name, usually he would stay concious only a few moments so I made sure to say all I could before he dozed off again. "Everything is going to be just fine son, I love you and I'm not leaving you." I spoke the words quickly and he smiled lazily at me.

"I know dad," Jake whispered, unable to speak any louder.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, unable to stop the tears from falling.

"Tired," my boy replied, his eyes drooping.

"Jacob?" The doctor asked, walking into the room.

My baby's eyes snapped open and narrowed as he glared at the vampire. I stiffened in response, I did not trust this man, but I needed him to help Jake.

"Are you feeling better today?" He asked and Jake glared back.

"I'm fine," Jacob croaked. "Can I go home now?"

"Not just yet," the coven leader replied, looking over some papers and pressing buttons on the machine. "I want to be certain I have the right treatment for you and that your body wont build an immunity to it in the future. Do you think you are ready for visitors yet?" The doctor asked and Jacob rolled his eyes angrily.

"I'm fine," my son insisted. "I don't need to be here."

Dr Cullen ignored his comment and pulled out a small light to shine in his eyes. Jacob pulled away but didn't have the strength to fight. "Well you seem responsive enough, I'll let Sam know he can come see you now."

* * *

The next time Jacob woke it was a few hours later and Sam had come to see him. I sat by his side, refusing to look at the boy who had come to accuse him.

"Jacob?" The wolf approached my son.

"Why am I still here Sam?" My boy demanded, glaring at his Alpha. His voice was raspy and weak.

Sam sighed. "You are here because you are injured and Dr Cullen has kindly offered to treat you," The older boy replied condescendingly. "Now I need to ask you some things about Bella," He went on authoritatively.

"Ask your new friends!" Jacob spat at him before falling back tiredly. "The vampires are behind it," he spoke drowsily and I knew he may fall asleep soon. "She told me..."

"Jacob," I said desperately. "Stay with me," I begged and his eyes fluttered for a moment before staying open.

"What did she tell you?" Sam asked, moving closer.

"The bitch told me she hid Bella from me," my son informed his alpha, his voice much weaker than before. "The vampires are behind it," he mumbled. "They are trying to keep her from me..."

Sam's face was grim. "I need to know more about what happened before Bella went missing." The werewolf questioned my son. "You were the last to see her, what happened?"

Jake glared at his alpha. "I already told you," he all but growled.

"Tell me again." Sam insisted dryly. "Some details of your story aren't quite adding up..."

I held in my anger as he challenged my boy. "Bella chose me, we fucked, I left, she was gone when I came back." Jacob reiterated.

"But," Sam went on. "You said Bella told you she wanted nothing to do with the vampires any more."

"So?" Jake replied angrily.

"So Bella was intending to remain friends with Edward and was keeping in contact with Alice even after the break up." Sam countered.

"You are taking the word of those leaches over mine?" Jacob growled, causing another bought of dizziness. I squeezed his hand in comfort.

"I am trusting them because they have shown me proof that what they say is true," Sam replied gruffly. "As opposed to yelling and insisting that I should just take their word for granted."

My son glared at his Alpha. "She broke up with the leach, what more proof do you need that she chose me?"

"Just because she broke up with her ex doesn't mean she was planning on dating you." Sam argued and Jake rolled his eyes.

"What do you want me to say?" My baby asked in exasperation.

"I want you to tell me that you didn't force yourself on her." I cringed as Jacob's silence spoke volumes.

Jacob would never do something like that. My baby boy was no monster. I took my son's hand and held it tight. "It's alright Jacob, just tell him what happened. Whatever it is it can't be that bad." I wanted so badly for my boy to say this were all some misunderstanding, to say anything had happened but what Sam was implying.

Jacob just narrowed his eyes at Sam. "She wanted me." My baby all but growled and I only tightened my grip on his hand, wishing for it not to be true. "She wouldn't say it but she wanted me. I only gave her what she wanted." He was my son, my baby, it didn't matter how big he was he would always be my baby. It didn't matter... It didn't matter what he had done, Jacob was my baby, and I would be here for him no matter what.

"What happened to Bella?" The intimidating werewolf asked and I just clung to my son's hand, he did not have to do this alone.

"I don't know. I told her I'd be back in the morning and when I got there she was gone." He informed his alpha. "Where the hell are you going?" My boy demanded the alpha's retreating form.

* * *

"Are you sure she would have just left?" I heard Sam's voice ask as I approached the doctor's room.

"Considering the circumstances I think that is exactly what Bella would do." The vampire responded. "She knows the police cannot catch him and if news reaches us it could start a war between our families."

They both turned to face me as I pushed the door open. "You wanted to see me?" I reminded them.

"Yes," The blond vampire agreed with a polite smile on his face, I knew they brought bad news.

"What is this about?" I asked the two men cautiously.

Before the doctor could continue Sam blurted out. "We're taking Jake off his meds."

My mouth fell open in shock and the words flew out of my mouth before I could think. "You can't do that!"

The vampire sent an annoyed glare in Sam's direction. "Not all of them, but I cannot in good conscience continue to artificially supply his body with testosterone. He has too violent a personality and testosterone is linked to his sexual urges, he has been deprived of his ability to feel and act upon arousal and knowing that he is a sexual offender I cannot and will not restore that part of him."

"You can't take away a part of him!" I protested angrily. He was my baby, and they were trying to chop of any bits of him they felt like just because they didn't like him.

"No I cannot," the doctor agreed. "But that part of him has been taken by someone else and I refuse to restore it as best I can. He is not the first man who has been castrated in revenge for his actions, and with his tendencies for violence the likelihood of him reoffending are far too high for comfort."

"He _can't_ hurt anyone!" I reminded them furiously. "He isn't able to, he doesn't have the... Equipment to hurt anyone ever again. Can't you just let him be?"

The vampire sighed. "He has the equipment to _hurt_ someone. He has his fists, and not to mention he can turn into a wolf at will. I'm afraid Jacob is far too dangerous. The inability to act upon arousal would most likely anger him and some harmless flirting can quickly turn into sexual assault and or murder, I have seen similar things before and I know the warning signs when I see them, his are blatantly obvious."

"You don't know that!" I protested, looking from one to the other, begging them to understand. "He's just a kid-"

"Who assaulted a young woman." The doctor cut me off. "He feels no guilt or remorse, he firmly believes that he was entitled to her body, to her life, as he intended to keep her by his side and subservient for as long as she lived."

"What proof do you have?" I demanded in shock, they didn't even have a proper confession or Bella here telling her side of the story, how could he possibly know all that?

"There has been a mind reader in the house the entire time Jacob has been here." The pale man reminded me calmly.

"He is Bella's ex!" I reminded them both. "He hates Jacob! How can you believe a word he says?" I turned to the large werewolf who looked down on me disapprovingly. "How can _you?_" Sam just crossed his arms, not happy with my accusation. "You are his Alpha. You should be looking after him, protecting him, not siding with leeches and condemning him!"

Sam seemed unaffected by my words. "It is my job to lead the pack, it is our job to protect people, not hurt them. Jacob went against that and now I must control him and ensure that he never hurts anyone again."

"You are both monsters!" I accused, angry tears in my eyes. "How can you do this to him? He's just a boy!" I couldn't listen to this any longer, I had to see Jacob, I had to see my baby. Being in a wheelchair made it more difficult to flee the room but at least they let me leave in silence.

When finally I reached the room where m son lay sleeping I rolled up beside him and gently took his hand. Jacob's eyelids fluttered and he looked drearily at me.

"Dad...?" He asked sleepily, seeming so much the boy I remembered.

"Shhh, Jacob," I insisted, patting his hand gently. "You get some sleep, everything will be okay, I'm here for you." I assured my baby boy who nodded and yawned before dozing off again.

He looked so peaceful, so innocent, so young. I thought of what he was going to have to go through and I cried, smothering my sobs with my free hand so I would not wake him again.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Some of the chapters I have half of the uncompleted chapter on this site and I am getting sic of waiting, this one I only had to go back as far as the last time I had writers block. Hopefully I get get my computer up and running soon.**_

_**twilightfanjm**__** - Jacob will have quite the recovery ahead of him.**_

_**Robin . D**__** - Yeah this will be really hard on Billy, Jake is his baby, no matter what.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


End file.
